


Required Malfunction

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fem!Gazette, Sex, Use of language, Yuri, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: Reita is a typical girl that wasn't her life to go in a normal way. she doesn't like stress... doesn't need it. she doesn't particulary care about grades nor school. she likes her life easy...and that's exactly how her life works. until one day...she meets a strange black hair girl. apparently not everything can be simple in life. school and private life....just don't mingle ~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YES!!!!!  
> ooh Heck yes!!!!!!!  
> this is the first (ok second..haha) time...I actually write..gender bender (as in YURI fanfiction) yes... the gazette are FEMALE!  
> lmao  
> why not? I am testing my limits and how much I can write. I hope you won't get offended by this..nor find it disrespectful!! it's only for fun and I STILL respect the Gazette and the band itself. just because I write stuff like this does NOT make ma a bad fan or..a lesser fan then any other...  
> i hope we all agree to this !!  
> for the rest...I need to tell you!!!!!!! ENJOY <333~
> 
> p.s. YEs...it was suppose to be a ONESHot...but the chapters....was getting quite long...and well I wanted to post it. i will have a sliiiight Hiatus time now since my work will keep me busy...I hope you willbe able to forgive me. so for now ~ I let you in the hands of this fic! 8D don't worry!! I will continue updating soon (next month) so ~  
> ENJOY!!!!!!!

I know I am not the smartest student there is... and probably never will be.  
I already know that... and I’m not even interested nor bothered by this. My grades are not so bad  
and not that shiny either. My parents scold me all the time about it, but I just brush them off  
telling them I don't need grades to get a job later. I’m not going to study after school. I’m just going to get a regular job and not give it too much thought.  
Why do people always get so bothered by their grades?  
When the teacher announces an exam the next week, everybody always flips a wig at that. I just don't care. If I pass...it’s fine… If I fail? Also fine.  
Why bother?  
It's not changing anything... for me that is. I lit my cigarette, taking in the sweet taste of nicotine inside the small stick of poison, as I call it, before blowing out the smoke from my mouth.  
I always come to the rooftop to smoke. It feels relaxing and nobody actually comes here, so I feel safe and undisturbed.  
Aoi and Uruha are probably busy skipping school somewhere… and just enjoying each others company. And here I am, skipping my own classes before going to gym.  
Now that was surely a class for me.  
I loved sports... I actually grew up with rhythmic gymnastics. My mom insisted I go into sports and since my features weren't good enough for the soccer team, I decided to go somewhere where I can actually express myself.  
It's been two years since I stopped. I couldn't afford it anymore. Mom had to work two jobs to pay rent, food and our school, dad was always busy with business, he never spent time at home. Me and my brother always thought that dad was cheating on mom... but we never actually got any proof of it. It is hard to prove a person wrong when that person is never present, right?  
Mom never suspected it. Or, better yet, didn't let us notice it. I bet she had a hunch too... but my family business is still their own business. As long as we all get along, I don't want to bother myself too much with this.  
I finally inhale a second smoke and roll the cigarette between my fingers, feeling the stick on my lips. It was menthol, actually. It calmed me down during school hours. I don't remember when I started smoking actually...  
Maybe when I stopped doing sport? Was it then? I noticed that because of the cigarettes my health condition got worse. I’m always tired… and out of breath. My heard starts beating quite fast and I need to sit back a lot if I do too much extra work.  
Yes... I know it's illegal for a 17-year-old to work... but this is my last year of school. So I need extra cash to get myself a license soon. I want to ride a motorcycle and I want to allow myself to buy one with my own earned money. It will be hard because I don't get paid a lot. Since I’m in my last year of school, I still have some time off to go and help out at my friend’s restaurant.  
My mother doesn't know I actually work. She thinks I usually hang out with friends or just study at a friend’s house. She is not home all the time so she doesn't notice. My brother though knows about my job and I sometimes have to bribe him with a little amount of the cash I get just to keep his mouth shut. It's not much so I don't complain.  
School has been the last thing I have on my mind ever since I got my job. I really can't wait to get my license and ride my new baby. It will be a blast. Who cares about school?  
Next year I won't even see this shitty place....  
I was dozing off, still thinking about my new baby when suddenly the door flew open and another girl stepped outside. Oh damn. She saw me... her eyes moved lower and noticed my presence lazily spread on the ground. I was scared she would yell at me, or worse....call the principal. I was smoking... when I was supposed to be in class.  
Shit.  
-Mind moving a bit?-  
She asked, before joining me and sat next to me. Oh...this was a surprise....  
-S...so?-  
-Mmh?-  
The girl with curly black hair sat on the floor, looking directly at me before moving her eyes away, not actually saying anything.  
-S...skipping class?-  
I inhaled the menthol smoke inside my mouth again before blowing it out. It felt like she wasn't going to do anything about me smoking… or rather... me skipping my classes.  
-We are on a break. The bell rang a few minutes ago...-  
-Oh.......-  
I didn't hear it... I was in too much thought to notice it, I guess.  
I noticed only now that she was carrying a book with her. She slowly moved her long fingers along the cover before opening it up, flipping the pages to reach the last page she read. It was a school book. Apparently she was getting ready for a test.  
-Mmh... library was busy?-  
I asked, laughing a bit, but she didn't even flinch at that. She only nodded her head and flipped another page fast, eyes focused on the letters.  
-I don't like it there. It's always so suffocating. I like to read here. And be alone...in silence....-  
Her eyes finally moved away from the book to look at me, I blushed. She really had nice facial features. Her skin looked so soft and well cared for. She was smaller than me, and by the looks of it she was a typical nice girl. Her school uniform was all in order, the shirt was all tucked in. Her glasses lazily falling over her nose. I, on the other hand... had bleached hair... my school uniform was a mess, My jacket was unbuttoned and my shirt was also quite disputable.  
We were the opposites of each other. It was a bit scary... to be honest.  
-I’m sorry....apparently my presence is making you uncomfortable...-  
My voice came out of nowhere and I couldn't suspend a snort before turning around to my cigarette, inhaling the last smoke and throwing the cigarette on the floor. I wanted to go inside anyway.  
-Yes. Indeed you are! I like my peace, thank you for understanding...-  
Oh...you just hit a nerve, sister....  
I got up, grabbing my school bag, flipping it over my shoulder before adjusting my shirt.  
-Excuse me?? I came here first...why don't you leave?-  
I didn't mean to raise my voice. I really didn't...it just happened. The girl rose her head up, looking at me, still sitting on the floor before returning her focus on the book. She didn't even flinch at that.  
-You are still here... amusing....-  
-Why you little....-  
The bell rang. And this time I heard it. Oh... so it was the end of the break and class time.  
The black haired girl got up, shutting the book before adjusting her school uniform. Her glasses lazily fell over her nose, she fixed them with her finger and finally looked over at me.  
-Don't want to be late for class. Or maybe you do. I don't care. I have to go!-  
She turned around and got inside. I was still looking at her in shock. Did...she just... brush me off?  
How...  
How dare she?  
She just walked away like nothing happened! That little diva!! I will show her! I will show her alright.  
Nobody walks away from me! Nobody!!!

***

When I reached for the stairs leading to the school corridor, I noticed a few girls giggling and smiling. I passed them fast, looking for that stuck up brat but I couldn't find her. She was fast.  
I had to stop my search since I noticed a teacher looking at me and pointing at the watch. Geez. I needed to be in class.  
It was a bother but I couldn’t disobey a teacher, at least not now that he saw me, right? I went inside my classroom and noticed Uruha and Aoi sitting on their seats.  
-What happened?-  
I asked, smiling back at the two that didn't even notice my presence. I sat back on my desk behind Aoi and laughed, noticing Aoi's flushed face and pink cheeks. They were obviously caught.  
-Don't laugh, you sneak....It's not funny...-  
Uruha spoke, looking at me. Both of them were my best friends. Uruha and I went to elementary school together and met Aoi in high school. The two of them hit it on immediately some time after Uruha asked Aoi out on our arcade night and I left the two of them alone. Uruha was.. really tall, her honey blonde hair was always loose and messy around her shoulders, choker always noticeable around her neck. The teachers scolded her many times for wearing one at school so she usually hid it under the uniform or just in her school bag and put it on as soon as the lessons ended. She was slim, making her height even more noticeable. She was bigger than me and Aoi. Aoi was my height actually, black hair with purple locks, tied up in a ponytail. She had a lip piercing that she had to remove during class and a navel piercing too. She usually never took that one off because it was always covered by clothes. I bet Uruha loved to bite and lick those lips... that piercing and her belly. The two of them found each other and mingled pretty nicely. Uruha was quiet. More reserved actually, she liked to go out and drink a lot, became more louder and talkative with a few drinks, but Aoi was usually the crazy one of the group. Well… I was too. Aoi loved to join Uruha for a drink and loved even more getting crazy with her all the time. I didn't drink much... I wasn't a good person when it came to alcohol, so I usually end up left behind or just drinking juice. Uruha was my best friend, so sometimes I think she just calls me out because she feels bad for me or wants me to mingle with them. I rejected going out with them a few times, because I think a nice couple like them deserve some free time. I was… kind of the third wheel for them.  
It was funny how different types of people can get along so well and have fun.  
-Sooo? What happened?-  
-She was looking for my navel piercing....-  
-Oooh...?-  
-In the bathroom...-  
-Haaa?-  
My voice came out loud and everybody near us heard me. They all turned around and Uruha hid her face behind a book, not wanting the others to see her flushed face. She was really cute.  
-D..don't... humiliate me.... the teacher found us… it was really embarrassing...-  
-And you weren't sent to the principal’s office…? How luckyyyy-  
-N..no...we told him I was just looking for her piercing... the teacher only scolded us for ... you know.. having one....-  
Now that was a lucky strike. I was happy I wasn't caught by the principal or teacher on the roof....  
-Oh....-  
I remembered that chick from before... Why was I so pissed at her? Did she really hit such a nerve? I never took anything so personally... nor did I actually care so much....  
-You look quite... mmh~ spaced out! Something happened?-  
-Naa.... a chick came up on the roof to read and saw me smoke...-  
-Did she report you?-  
Aoi turned around to look at me, noticing my disappointing face.  
-I..don't think so.. nobody is looking for me. I just... don't know...she was so stuck up.. and...aahh...why am I so worked up about one snob chick? Geez.. forget it! I will surely forget about her too when I sleep it over...-  
Aoi and Uruha were snickering to themselves and I know why... those two bitches.  
-Don't you dare say....-  
The door flew open and the teacher walked inside the classroom, looking straight at us, the students getting up and saluting the teacher. Sh.. it's time for class. I almost forgot I was at school, hehe. Silly me.  
The class went by fast and I didn't even notice it until the bell rang and all the others went outside of the classroom. Mmh...two more hours of boredom... I wonder if I can sneak out and go home early..? Or just ask to go work for a bit. I really want to skip class. I’m not fully interested in chemistry...  
The fast class was gym. I think I might stick around for that one...  
When I reached for my bag, Aoi and Uruha were already waiting for me in the corridor. I reached them and asked them if they wanted to skip class, but Aoi actually wanted to go to chemistry and Uruha...well she always did what Aoi asked her to do so... I guess she was going too.  
-Keeey~ I’m going up ahead then... gonna check the roof, hehe-  
I walked past them and noticed a familiar feature in front of me... book in hand, not actually looking where she was walking. I bumped into her on purpose, making her drop her book on the ground before smirking.  
-Well now~ look who it is...-  
-Excuse me...?-  
She looked over at me and kneeled down to pick her book up before returning her gaze at me.  
-You are...?-  
What the.....?  
-You don't remember me??-  
-I don't remember insignificant people... sorry... you are of no interest to me, so...-  
-I was the one who was smoking of the roof, you goof!!!-  
-Well now....-  
I froze at that voice... oh no... this was not happening.... I turned around carefully, only to spot my teacher looking at me with judgmental eyes. Oh...crap.  
-Smoking on school hours young lady? Do you want me to call your parents, hhmm?-  
-M..no I.. please don't do that...-  
-Oooh...now I remember you.-  
My eyes moved over to the glasses girl, only to see her wide grin and a pitiful expression, beside her was another black haired girl, slightly taller than her, looking quite amused.  
-Someone was a meanie.... well now! You need detention!!-  
-Shut up KAI!!-  
I spit out, looking at the other girl's pathetic face. Ooh... I remember the other one.. it's Kai... she is in my same class... uh...she’s part of the student council.... and she is a know-it-all. I hate her..she is so stuck up... she always has something to say.. .and she hates my bleached hair... just like Uruha's and Aoi's...  
I hate girls like her... the other smaller glasses girl didn't seem quite amused now. Kai was beside her, so I had to assume they knew each other... I guess?  
-Nee teacher! Don't you think something is in order? You just got a verbal declaration! Punish her...-  
-Kai...I don't think we need to punish her...-  
The glasses girl spoke, voice calm. Oh..was she.. protecting me?  
-I think cleaning the class after school and taking her cigarettes will be enough punishment... this is just a warning for next time....-  
Oh you little....  
-Y..yeah. I think Ruki is right! Kai, you are always as sharp as a shark, but I think Ruki is right! Come on Reita... give me your cigarettes...-  
-W..what?! Do you know how much they cost...?-  
The teacher didn't look amused with what I just said, but wanted to search my bag. Ruki... or so was her name, moved over to me and grabbed my bag, pulling me closer. I could smell her perfume since her neck was right beside my head as my heart skipped a beat. I felt an immense rush of adrenaline run over me and it wasn't because of the scolding, nor the teacher...  
She was...causing it...  
-Shut up... let this go smoothly...-  
Her voice whispered into my ear as I gave up and moved over, opening my bag and giving the teacher my cigarettes. He looked at them and squeezed the box in front of me. Oh..maaan... I paid for those... well... I guess she was right...it did go smoothly.  
Ruki only bowed her head and moved ahead, Kai by her side as the teacher told me I was supposed to stay after school to clean up. Aah...but I needed to go to work later... what a day.

***

 

So here I was...cleaning this damn class like I was a cleaning lady... all of my friends went home, Uruha and Aoi did too. They would wait for me in the usual hideout and just chill... or make out, I’m not even sure.  
I needed to clean this room fast. I want to get out of here soon. I hate staying in school longer than needed.  
The door opened up and the glasses girl walked inside, looking at me with those sharp eyes. Oh... did she come to check on me?  
-The teacher asked me to check if you were done...-  
I was leaning on my broom, barely started cleaning actually, just finished up with the board and I was already unmotivated. Well. Of course.  
-Yeaaa yea. Almost! Don't get your panties in a twist!-  
I smirked back at her and looked outside of the window, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of my attention. I wanted her to leave me alone. That was a failure.  
She walked right past the tables and close to me, piercing me with those eyes. I was a bit shocked at how confident she looked right now.  
She removed her glasses and bit the frames’ tips, showing her plush lips to me. This was surely something I didn't expect to see.  
-We have a hard to get one... Don't we?-  
-Huuh? Look you! Get away! I am in detention because of you! Don't you dare think I....-  
-If it wasn't for me you would be in the principal’s office with mommy and daddy...-  
-What??!-  
I snorted, leaving the broom fall on the ground with a loud thud. My hand reached over, grabbing her shoulder and slamming her against the desk behind her. She surely didn't see that coming by the scared expression she just had. I just want to frighten her a little. Just a little.  
-You exposed me! It's your fault...-  
-What?? You were the idiot that blurted out about smoking you bitch!!-  
-Oooh miss goody goody can swear! Look at that!!!-  
-I am not a ..nnh..goody goody.. let go of me...-  
Her body was smaller than mine and I was completely on top of her right now, while her back was pressed hard against the wooden desk. She looked like a scared child right now. Her school uniform was a bit untangled and her skirt rose up, revealing a little of her panties to me.  
Pink...  
Oh... what the heck am I looking at??  
-You're not? Don't tell me you’re not a goody goody that sucks up to the teachers during lunch break! Come on, don’t make me laugh!!-  
My grip on her shoulder got stronger as I held her down with force. She started panicking and kicking my leg with her own foot, but my hand found its way around her hip, and my leg tangled between her own.  
-Stop moving!! I’m not going to hurt you...-  
-I...will scream!! I swear!!-  
-Whatever, doll face....-  
-Shut uppp!!!-  
She was literally screaming right now... Her expression was something I had never seen before. Her red cheeks, flushed with anger, those small hands unable to harm me, her slim body underneath me. She was...actually pretty cute...without her glasses.  
-Ok ok! Miss, “I will scream”! Chill!!-  
I let her go, just to see her crawl behind the desk, trying to protect herself behind the desk. I saw her face burning. Her cheeks were fully red now and I had to suppress a smug grin before reaching down to grab her glasses. When I went to her to give them back, she snatched them away from my hand, looking mad and furious.  
-You bitch!-  
-Ooh..kitty has a sharp tongue... you sure are not mighty without your badass friend now...are you?-  
I was still teasing her. Oh..this was fun. I loved to see how distressed she looked when getting mad. This was becoming amusing.  
-I don't need Kai to defend myself...! And don’t you dare talk shit about her!-  
-Pf....whatever... she is part of the student council... another goody goody!! Bleah...they make me sick!!-  
-What do you ...have against the student council?-  
Huh? Was she serious... ?? Nobody liked the student council. Only a noob would say they like them.  
-T..they are snobs.. and..stuck up!! They think they own the school! Who do they think they are?! Gods?-  
The black haired girl didn't react. She just fixed her glasses and looked quite confused at me. Seriously? She was such a noob.  
-I...the … student council is doing everything in their power to help the school and students! Don't judge them...-  
-Yeah...right, sorry if I laugh!! Then they shouldn't harass the students to begin with...-  
-What?-  
-You heard me...!-  
She was a weird kid... I never met a person that was not mad at the student council! Kai was maybe not one that made so much trouble. But the others were just annoying... they always harassed me, Uruha and Aoi. They always made jokes about our looks and our hair style. They said we would bring the school’s reputation down and who knows what. I hate them. Stop meddling in my business. No wonder I started hating school.  
So annoying....  
-Just... I... just forget it! You wouldn't understand! You are not a trouble maker and a rebel like me...-  
-Did...they call you like that?-  
-They call us a lot of names...-  
She looked down, staring at her feet, not knowing what to answer to that. She seemed quite sad about this information right now and I don't know what made her this sad. It's not like it has to do with her. Maybe....she had a lot of faith in them? Maybe?  
-...No! Really, don't get all worked up about it! Just forget it! I’m used to this so... ignore it!-  
I said, stepping close to her. She wasn't backing away anymore and I felt relieved. I patted her shoulder gently, making sure to make her raise her head and look at me, that she did.  
I never noticed the dark eyes and the big glasses that made her look all so small in my eyes. She looked quite....cute though...  
-Oh.... I see....-  
She said, brushing it off. Did I say something wrong?  
-C..clean the rest of the class and you can leave.... I'll tell the teacher I saw you here....-  
-O...ok...-  
I said, releasing her shoulder before she backed away and got out of the classroom.  
She was....weird. One minute ago she attacked me ...and the second later she looked like a lost puppy. I didn't know what opinion to have of her. But I knew only one thing...  
My heart was racing pretty fast... with that cute face of hers...

 

****

 

Aoi and Uruha were in the hideout. Playing cards, of course. They were into strip poker so I didn't even ask why they were both with no shirts and Aoi was missing her skirt. No questions needed.  
-Sooo? Did you clean up the class well? I wanna see my face shine when I walk in tomorrow...-  
-Shut up, Aoi!!-  
I threw my jacket on her, making sure she covered her panties from my eyes, Uruha snorting. Well sorry babe, I don't need to see this.  
I sat back, looking at the two girls playing cards on the table. It was a small shack. It was our hiding spot. An abandoned shack forgotten by God. We kind of made it our own. Changed the lock on the door, decorated it, put a table...and old couch and some blankets. Aoi and Uruha were usually abusing the couch...and I usually slept on the floor.  
We even had extra clothes and make up when we go out after school. Nobody entered this place apart the three of us that have a key.  
It was out little piece of heaven.  
-Neee, Rei-chan~ Don't you have work today?-  
Uruha looked over at me as I sat spread lazily over the couch, looking at nothing.  
-Naah...I got a call from the manager telling me to get a day off since I was kept at school. Of course, I didn't tell him why....-  
-Of course not! You’re a good girl, hehe!!!-  
She was laughing at me before Aoi yelled Poker and won the game. Uruha looked over at her cards and snorted. She got up from the chair and removed her skirt before I shut my eyes and turned my head away.  
-Oohh, come on you two! Must I watch this pathetic show of you two indirectly making out?-  
-You are just jealous because I have all of this!!  
I heard a loud thud on the ground... and I could only guess Uruha jumped on Aoi and probably curled down on the floor. I didn't want to open my eyes... I didn't want to see what they were doing, but when I heard Aoi moan I snapped my eyes open and stood up.  
-You twooo!!!-  
Uruha was on top of Aoi, squeezing her boobs while they were on the floor, legs tangled together. Aoi was making the most lewd sounds ever and I couldn't move my eyes away. I had to admit... Aoi was... pretty cute. And all those dirty sounds...were quite arousing at the same time.  
-D...don't show..ah...Reita this side …. please...-  
Aoi tried to push Uruha off but didn't have much strength in her arms and Uruha took the lead into smashing their lips together. Aoi struggled a little bit, trying to stop this make out session, ending up into a heated lip sink.  
-Oook ~ I see, I need to leave!!-  
I stood up, fixing my jacket and looking over at the door. I didn't want to stay here while these two were horny like rabbits. Uruha was a shy person... but she usually always acted wild when she was in front of me. She only showed me this side of her that nobody else knew.  
Finally Aoi and Uruha moved away, breaking the kiss.  
-Nee~ Rei-chaan!! Tonight!? River pub, right?-  
-Yess sure!! Keep doing what you are doing! Tonight we meet up at River pub. Don't get wasted before I get there....-  
Uruha chuckled and moved away from Aoi while the other got up. I went outside, inhaling the fresh air in my lungs. I needed a smoke. I really did.  
I lit my cigarette, taking the stake to my mouth, inhaling the first smoke as soon as it flamed up.  
I never liked the smell of smoke... nor nicotine.. but ever since I started smoking it felt like heaven. I actually missed smoke and nicotine.  
I walked away from the hideout and reached the main streets. A lot of people were still working, so nobody was around these hours. Students have already left school and reached home, so nobody was in close range. Good.  
Nobody would see me smoke...  
When I reached my house, I opened the gates and looked around. There was no sound, so I guess my brother was studying and mom wasn't home yet. I grabbed my keys and opened the front door, removing my shoes at the entrance before entering the living room. It was a small house. But it was just enough. We don't actually bump into each other during the day, so it was cozy.  
I called for my brother, earning a small groan from upstairs. That's where me and my brother slept. On the second floor. Mother was on the first floor and the living room and kitchen were all in one.  
I really needed to sleep it all over. Thank God my brother didn't bother too much with me not coming after school, so I could sit back on the couch and watch some TV. It was all I needed now.

 

****

When I opened my eyes up, it was already late and mom was in the kitchen making dinner. Oh... did I fall asleep on the couch? It was really dark outside so it had to be past eight. Oh man.. I need to go out and meet up with Uruha and Aoi at nine... dang it. How will I elope when mom is in the house?  
-Good morning sunshine...-  
Her voice made me snap out of my daze as I looked over to the kitchen, her smile wrapping me up in good vibes. It was always pleasant to wake up to that warm smile.  
-H..hey mom...about tonight...-  
I tried to get this situation over with immediately, but mom broke me off before I could actually say anything.  
-You want to go to Uruha's, right?-  
Oh......  
-Well...-  
-Rei-chan... we never get the time to hang out anymore...is it because of puberty? Is it... because dad isn't around?-  
Oh, not this story again...  
-I want to spend quality time with my family and... ah... you know.... forget it....-  
She looked away, smile fading away...I upset her.. I know I did. And I felt so bad about it...  
-I’m sorry...mom… I just... want to hang out with them... I want to spend more time since this is the last year... and...-  
-I know, honey... I know.. it's okay! Really... I will just eat dinner alone...-  
-Mom… I promise I will be here tomorrow!! We can watch a movie and...-  
-Yes... okay...-  
She knows it's a shallow promise. I never keep them. Not that much that is. I always forget… and most of the time just run off to some random party or Uruha's house.  
Well...  
Uruha's house was a good cover up for our night out... so.. Uruha was at Aoi's... Aoi was at mine’s... and there we have it..  
We slept in the hideout when we were relly drunk... and came early morning to sleep. I sometimes retired sooner, but the two didn't want me to leave every time, so they ended up drunk every time.  
-Sooo.. I’m going to shower and change.... I’ll be back tomorrow. You know....-  
-Yes...fine... I hope you have a good sleep over hun...-  
-Thank you, mom~

 

***

 

That was a close one... I was running fast because I was already late, and Uruha would have my head on a plate. I needed to be there... and I needed to be there fast!!!!  
Finally, I saw the small bar where we usually hang out, Uruha and Aoi waiting for me.  
Uruha had her typical black leather pants on, tank top and some high heel shoes. She looked amazing. Aoi instead had a pretty short skirt, typical for her. And an oversized shirt that leaned lower on her shoulder, revealing her bra. They were such a cute couple.  
I only wore jeans and a classic T-shirt. The only special thing on me were my boots. Well... Aoi didn't like my boots. She said they looked too manly for me. And that I needed to act more like a woman. Well...sorry, but this is just who Reita is~  
-Finally!!!! You're late!-  
Uruha's voice was as sharp as a razor. Uh...  
-Sorry... I had to dump my mother again… I can't keep up like this...-  
-Well... next time~ This time X -Japan is playing! We need to be inside! I can't miss their live!!-  
Uruha's enthusiasm was surely making me feel excited. All three of us were huge fans of theirs and we wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. It was a rare thing to happen here. A huge band like them performing at this pub.  
It was a dream come true!  
We got the tickets months ago, so we got inside pretty fast after the line moved fast. Inside the atmosphere was already heated up. The loud music, all the people pushing each other, trying to reach the stage... and all the couples drinking, waiting for the show to start.  
Uruha reached for the bar and ordered three drinks for us. I wasn't in the mood to drink too much and not be able to listen to the concert, so I tried my best not to drink too fast like Uruha and Aoi, but it was pretty hard. The glasses kept coming like crazy....  
My mind was already dizzy... I couldn't control it… somehow it felt... foggy?  
I bumped into someone and noticed it was a smaller girl, that smiled back at me and apologized. I didn't see well in the dark and I only waved my hand to apologize myself.  
She looked quite lost, so I tried to ask her if she was looking for someone.  
-Yes...I can't find my cousin... but I think she went to the bathroom...-  
-Oh...well, you might as well stay here at the bar. She will see you here for sure...if you move too much you might lose each other...-  
-Thank y...you...-  
I could hear a little embarrassment in her voice as I smiled back. We started talking a bit and I noticed we had a lot of things in common. We both liked listening to X-Japan, we liked reading manga and playing video games...  
She even told me she likes to read books. I could never say that because she didn't look like a book worm to me.  
Her black, curly hair was tied in a pony tail, her make up was red and black, just like her dark eyes and she was wearing a quite alluring dress. It was a short shirt, leather boots reaching her knees and fishnets. She had a transparent shirt with her black bra underneath, showing up a little.  
She was...really cute....  
I couldn't keep my eyes off of from her the whole time I spoke to her...  
One drink after another, we managed to speak more and more... It was like I knew her for so long...  
When we finally managed to talk about phones and I wanted to ask her for her phone number, she told me her cousin was waving to her..  
-I’m sorry....-  
-Hey! Don't leave after the concert, just... stick around, okay?-  
She smiled and giggled at that, leaning closer to my ear whispering. I could feel her wet tongue on my ear as she licked my lobe, making me shiver. She whispered a gentle 'yes' before moving away and reaching for her cousin.  
I think...I just hooked up with a chick..  
Oh... this night just got better!!!

 

****

Everything went by so fast. The concert... the emotions... everything. It was a wonderful evening. And it ended up even better.  
After all my daze from the concert vanished, the girl from before reached out for me, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the bathroom.  
We found each other engaged in a heated kissing session inside one of the bathroom stalls. The light was pretty low, so it was dark inside, nobody actually noticing us. I was pushing her over the wall, forcing my tongue inside her mouth. My hands reached down, reaching for her hips, pulling her closer. She moaned and grabbed my neck with her hands. I couldn't resist to leave a small hickey on her collarbone. She giggled at that, kissing my neck as I sucked on her skin, trying to savor the moment. It was an amazing feeling. Her scent left me in a complete daze as our bodies moved in rhythm.  
My hand pressed up her panties as I noticed she was impatient just as much as me. I could feel a wet sensation on my finger, making me understand she was already ready for me.  
This was heaven. I just found a girl that was willing to spend the night with me and on top of that, she was one hot mama.  
My finger moved, teasing the elastic of the panties, slipping in as I reached the blessed spot I wanted to. Her voice escaped, moaning against my ear as her hips moved up, begging for more contact.  
I wasn't sure how this all happened. If it was the heat of the moment...if this was both of us wanting it... if I drank too much and she did the same...  
But I knew one thing.  
I enjoyed it a lot.  
Her shirt was lifted up as I bit on her collarbone and breast gently, wanting to touch those small round fruits. She begged me to remove my pants as I did that, unzipping them before reaching out for her face. She kissed my hand and kneeled in front of me, pulling my pants down. I could feel her wet tongue over me, making me feel hot all over. She didn't even have to remove my panties. I was already a moaning mess.  
I pulled at her hair, tugging it gently, making her move over me more. I needed that friction. I just needed that contact. Her wet tongue was all I needed. Oh it was bliss.  
Pure bliss...  
Until someone opened the bathroom stall door. I got shocked at what I saw...  
It was.....Kai...standing in front of us... looking more pissed than ever...  
-What the....?-  
I yelled at her, wanting her to get out. This was seriously rude and uncool. She should know better than to nag people who fuck in the bathroom. She can nag me at school, because she has the power there but not here... not in my private time.  
-What the fuck??! Get up!! How dare you seduce my cousin??!-  
-What …..?-  
I was shocked... I didn't know what was going on.. suddenly the light got brighter and I could see the girl down on her knees better. Her face froze at my sight and got up immediately.  
-Reita, you are soo asking for a beat down!!-  
-Fuck you, Kai!! Don't bug me here! How dare you....-  
-R..Reita..??-  
The black haired girl looked at me again, this time it seemed like she was sad... was she regretting this? Did...Kai make her realize something? Or...maybe Kai spitted lies about me...  
-Look... babe...whatever Kai told you about me is...-  
-Excuse me...-  
She said, tears forming at the corners of her eyes before rushing outside, not facing back. Kai was just standing there...with that air of superiority.. I hated her...  
-What..?-  
-Stay...away from my cousin!! I am warning you!! Don't get close to her...she is a sensitive soul!! If you dare hurt her...-  
-I could never...she is...-  
-What?? A random fuck? You... -  
I was a bit taken aback. I didn't know what to say to that... well I couldn't say I was fully in love with her... but she... was the one going onto me... wasn't she? We flirted..but...that’s it... it all happened so fast... I.... kind of liked her...?  
-...You don't even know her name.... Do you?-  
-S..she didn't ask me for mine either...-  
Shit...Kai was right... I didn't even ask her, her name... that was kind of lame of me... we talked for so long that I actually forgot...  
-Stay away!! I am warning you!!!-  
After that, Kai left me there... looking over at the bathroom door.. I was pissed...  
I was furious...  
Not only did that bitch interrupt my sex....she also had the nerve to... boss me around…  
She... was just a bossy bitch! The worst kind...  
She will get what she deserves... Oh, I promise her that! She will!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knooow i knooow  
> I am ALIVEEEE *buuuhuhuu~*  
> and decided to continue this fic >D yup yup! BUT...i decided to make it a little more complex soooo i will add another chapter to this <3 hehe  
> i hope you will like it  
> Enjoooooooy~  
> Thank you Desi for the Betaaa <3333

Chapter 2

I couldn't get her out of my mind...I kept thinking of the girl at the concert. She was incredible.. she looked amazing...and I liked the way she talked. The way she moved, ooh and the way her mouth felt on me. It was really good.  
It felt like magic. I wanted to savor more of her body and keep her with me till day came. But then... Kai had to come in and spoil everything. Okay, she was protective of her cousin. And that was okay. So we kind of hit it off as a one night stand yes, but maybe in time I would have asked her for her phone number. Or her name.  
I hsave to remember asking about names first thing next time. If I ever get a next time that is. I really want to meet her again. I just want to see her smile...her laugh, that dark hair all messy...her lips all over me and those dark eyes staring right through me.  
I bump into someone while walking in the hallways, noticing a dark-haired girl walk past me. Now this was rude.

-Hey!! A ‘sorry’ would be appreciated!-

The other mumbled something but didn't want to turn around. Now that I thought about it...she looked familiar. Was that....?

-HEY-

Oh God no....

-Get to class! Now!!-

-Kai, what the...?-

-You are already late!-

-Geez...spoil sport... going to ruin all the fun even in private times?-

-It's not my problem you can't get enough of new meat!-

-What?-

-Just go to class!!-

After that she walked past me, hitting my shoulder, on purpose of course, and walked to class. I was still standing in the middle of the hallway...looking shocked. I got scolded by Kai.... again.... twice in two days. I can't believe it.

I finally moved my feet and reached out for my class when I noticed the teacher entering the classroom. Shit.  
This, I didn't need. Another detention?  
I tried to sneak past the teacher as he was reaching the desk and when I finally reached my table I got hit with a piece of chalk.

-Oucch!!!-

-Serves you right for coming in late......again...-

The teacher accentuated the last word so much it made me feel chills all over my spine. I apologized as best I could but he wasn't amused. That God he was in a good mood and didn't give me any punishment after that. I was late just by a couple of seconds.   
Aoi and Uruha were already giggling something to themselves while I tried to concentrate on the lesson. It was … really hard. I was distracted way too much to actually focus on what he was teaching. My mind was flying around.... looking out of the window, not concentrating at all. I just didn't want to listen. My thoughts were concentrated on the girl from last night. Damn was she fine as fuck... I needed to find her. I needed to have her name. Her... identity. Anything. I needed to get in good terms with Kai.  
And that..will be a horror show.

 

******

I reached out for the student council finally, not wanting to be here in the first place but I had to. I knew Kai was here after school and I really wanted to talk to her. I needed to get her to like me. I wanted to get close to her so I could reach out for her cousin. It was something that needed to be done.  
The big door was right in front of me now, I was hesitant to actually knock. It felt so wrong. How many would be there? How many boobs will I see inside that room once I enter? And more importantly.. will they let me enter?  
My hand moved on its own, still shaking when the door opened by itself and a familiar black haired walked outside, almost bumping into me. I moved over, looking at her confused face that soon turned into shock.

A pink blush appeared on her cheeks as she looked away from me, not wanting to have eye contact. Okay, ruude.

-I’m...sorry... w..what do you want ?-

She spoke, her glasses falling a bit down her nose. She wasn't looking at me and her sight was focused on the ground. I wanted to argue with her and how rude that was, but I didn't have all day and arguing with her would be bothersome.

-I’m looking for Kai..is she inside?-

Her face finally moved up and I saw a certain curious stare reach out for me. I bet she was wondering what business I have with her. Well. None of her business.  
Her eyes did look a little disappointed though. I wasn't sure why. Now that I looked at her better...she was kind of...

-What do you want...?-

I hated that voice..I really did. The way she said 'you' made me puke. Kai's voice reached out and she walked right behind the other smaller girl, looking at me with angry eyes. Is she always pissed? Or is it only with me?  
-I need to talk to you-  
Why would I waste my time? I have work to do. Not like you losers who never do anything worth the time...-

-Hey...I didn't come here to argue. I just want to talk...-

-Well...-

-Kai...-

That voice....

-I think you need to listen to her. You are still in the school council, maybe she has an issue...-

-Issue? Her? Yeah. She has an issue alright.-

I didn't want to answer that because I wasn't up for a fight. I needed to keep my cool. Not at school, Reita… Not at school.

-Fine! Go back in, I’ll be right back!-

She said as the other one nodded and went inside the room again, closing the door behind. Her voice was ringing in my mind so much. It was familiar... I know I shouldn't be thinking like this because obviously I heard her voice a few times but.. I just...

-So? Don't waste my time if you have plenty of yours to waste-

-Can't you...try to be nice? I haven't done anything to you.-

-Really? Really, Reita?-

-Okay...to your cousin, yes..but-

-No buts!!-

She pointed her finger at me and it took me aback a little. I wasn't expecting it. I took a few steps back, looking quite amused and shocked at the same time. She was threatening me?

-I don't want you any closer to my cousin. She was so hurt after that night with you in the bathroom, I had to stay up with her all night!-

-Wait...why??! Did she regret it? I did mean to ask for her name and number. I need to talk to her!!-

Ohh....great.....exposed. I just told Kai why I was here. This was going to be interesting.

-No!-

-Please!-

-NO!-

She yelled, making my ears almost bleed. She turned around and entered the room fast before I could actually reach her. Now...that was really rude!!! Are all student councils so mean and rude? Is it only Kai? Really?!!!  
I banged on the door a few times but I got no answer. This was seriously pissing me off. Why would she act like this?  
I didn't do anything.  
It was consensual from both sides. Why was she making such a fuss?! Well...if she thinks I’m backing away this fast. She has another thing coming!

 

*****

 

I kept coming back, day after day to the student council meeting room, wanting to talk to Kai all the time. Rejected every bloody time...  
Every time I tried to ask, I got answered with a ‘no’, ‘shut up’, ‘back off’ and a hand slap. Okay, that did hurt a bit.  
But it didn't stop me. I even neglected Aoi and Uruha who were sad because of my absence in our hideout. Well. At least they had some free time for themselves, right? They can do whatever they want so. Abuse of my absence!

This time I was late...or rather, later than usual. I had to stop to deliver some papers to the teacher and got caught in a meaningless chit-chat. I needed to get up on the second floor and catch up with Kai. I think she will be leaving school soon.  
Finally, when I reached the upper floor I rushed over before she could slip out of my reach, when I suddenly crashed into someone.  
I fell back on the floor and scratched my head, trying to understand what just happened. The dark-haired girl was on the floor just like me, her legs wide open, and her shirt between them, covering her panties only a little.

She seemed disoriented a little. She had a rough fall though. I got up on my feet slowly, looking at her, trying to reach out for something. She was looking for her glasses that were now right beside me. I grabbed them and helped her get up on her feet before returning them to her. She looked over at me and when I took a nice look at her face, I paled.  
It was her..  
The girl from the pub... the girl I almost had sex with in the bathroom stall.  
I....she was right in front of me.

-T..thank you...-

-Y..you!! You’re…-

-Huh?-

She seemed to realize what was happening. The pink blush on her cheeks grew wider and her eyes as well while trying to look away, not sure how to react.

-Y..you go to our school? Wait...you wear glasses..no! WAIT!-

I couldn't contain my happiness. It was overwhelming. All of it. But at the same time I was confused.  
She grabbed the glasses away from me and put them on. I couldn't believe it... the person in front of me wasn't even the same. Those...glasses turned her into that.... student council noob.......

No...

Impossible....

-S...so ?-

She asked, voice shaking...I couldn't form a sentence. I was too far gone. I couldn't understand. It's impossible for them to the be same person. How..? Why?  
-I...you can't be.. I mean... you were so hot last time and now...-

-....I look like a dork...?-

She said, voice finally calming down, becoming more and more angrier now. I did it this time. Goodbye, phone number....

-I....I’m sorry I didn't mean to...but you.. you’re...-

-Yes..it's me...happy now? I can't believe you didn't recognize me...because of the glasses.. are you that thick?-

-I...I can't-

-And I almost got laid by you...how did this even happen? Thank God Kai was there...-

Kai... Kai is her...cousin....? Kai is... this girl’s cousin? And I didn't even realize it...

-W..well...you are no angel, that’s for sure!!!-

-What?-

-Y..you hear me! You got onto me too!!-

-It was dark! I didn't see...you looked nice!! It's not my fault...-

-Yes it is! It's all your fault! You gave me hints....-

-I most certainly did not!-

-You’re a liar now too?-

-How dare you!!!-

She slapped me hard across the face before turning around, whimpering something to herself and running off. I was speechless. I was shocked. I couldn't believe it.  
The girl I was looking for... was here all this time. And it was my worst enemy..

This...had to be a nightmare....  
Please... wake me up.....!

 

***********

 

-Whaaat?-

Uruha's voice broke the awkward silence in our small hideout as Aoi was putting her lipstick on, not actually paying attention to me and Uruha sitting at the small table. It was really embarrassing to admit I had a crush on a noob. And to tell it all, I had a crush on that know-it-all I argued with just some time ago.   
This was a nightmare.

-Sooo....you laid her?-

-Ruhaaa-  
I groaned at that. I couldn't even think straight. I hated myself for what I did and what I was about to do. Thank God Kai stopped me but..  
What if I did? What if we started dating? What if... we found out about each other on our wedding..?  
What the fuck was I thinking about right now? Am I sick?

I’m sick.

I know I am...

Great.

-I’m curious ~ was she good? Did she lick you all up?-

-Stop it, you are gross...-

-Ruha is a dirty talker ~

Aoi's voice cracked me up. She just finished doing her make up and now she leaned over on Uruha's shoulder, kissing her cheek, staining her with the red lipstick.  
It was funny to see these two flirt so casually in front of me. It didn't even gross me out anymore. It was a normal day for me and for them apparently. The fact that Uruha was teasing me over the nerdy girl... it did make it funny, in a way. I deserved it. I really did. I picked the wrong girl and I knew it. But... my heart keeps...fleeting over to her. Her skin... her plush lips. Her erotic body all over mine. Those smooth legs...wrapped around my waist and those dark eyes..piercing me right through my soul. It was erotic..  
-Stop it, Aoi...Reita will get mad... You know she didn't get laid, riiight?-

-Aaahh Ruha, stop teasiiing her!!-

I didn't even respond to that teasing. I just didn't listen to them. I was only focused on the girl that was filling my mind.  
It was really weird how such a different type of girl could intrigue me. I always thought that the girls I loved were wild and possessive. Dominant and bold. Yet...she did look like it for a slight moment. 

-I need some time alone...excuse me...-

I got up and grabbed my school bag from the ground. Uruha and Aoi didn't understand what I had in mind but didn't try to stop me. They knew better. They understood how much I needed to be alone now and respected that. I’ll probably get teased tomorrow again anyway.   
I walked around the city for a couple of minutes, trying not to think of her...but every time I tried not to, something made me remember her. Like her smell. The flowers I passed by just now smelled like her.. or that little girl smiling at her mom...it reminded me of her smile and laugh when we were drinking.. even the fucking public bathroom made me remember that night.

Great! Juuust great!

I couldn't forget her. And even now that I just stopped I noticed my legs deceived me as well. I stopped right in front of the school gate... uh..why of all places did I come here?? I’m not sure...

-Y..you...-

My eyes moved ahead and I noticed a certain black-haired girl I was just thinking of. She had her hair tied up in a small ponytail and her glasses were slightly falling down her nose. Her huge dark eyes were slowly moving over me as her shy hands shaked a bit. She was obviously nervous. I was too.  
My heart was beating really fast and I couldn't realize why. My legs moved on their own and I walked forward to her as she backed away a few paces, but not fully running away from me.

-Hey!!-

I spoke, my voice cracking as I reached her. She looked away, not wanting to meet my gaze.

-I...-

-Don't...-

-Just listen....-

-Why...?-

That question took me aback. I didn't know what to answer.

-You..didn't even recognize me...without glasses... and now you want me to listen to you..? Why? Why are you bothering me?-

-I’m sorry... It was dark… I wasn't sure!! I just fell in …....-

My hand found its way towards my mouth as I shut up immediately. Her eyebrow rose up with a curious expression on her face. Luckily she didn't understand what I was about to say.

-In what?-

What exactly was I saying? What did I want to say?

-....Your... umm....-

I scratched the back of my head trying to come up with a decent sentence, but everything was stuck in my head now. I didn't want to make things worse than they already were.  
-You know...just looking at someone like a piece of meat is disgusting. I don't like it how...you felt with me back then and...-

Her voice was shaking, hand scratching her own shoulder now, looking for the courage to face me. To respond to me but she was still a bit nervous.

-....You wanted to...fuck me..but when you found out it was me you...-

-No!! Stop, please...-

-Just..leave me alone! Damn it!-

She wanted to run away but I stopped her by grabbing her hand and shoving her up against the wall. I didn't even know why I did it. My body was moving on its own. Her glasses fell on the floor, revelaing her gorgeous eyes to me, making my heart skip a beat once again. 

-Ouch...that huurts!!-

She pushed me away, freeing herself from my grip but not running away. My body was pinning her own smaller body now that was sealed between me and the school walls.

-I’m sorry...I don't...don't go! Don't run away...-

-I want to go.. I have to be home soon...-

-Just listen to me, okay? Then I will let you leave!!-

She stood there, nodding at me while waiting for me to talk. I didn't know what to say. I was still nervous about all of this. And now ...when I see her like this, pinned by me... eyes looking over at me, hair messy from the small push I gave her.. it was just gorgeous.  
Her whole presence was... just stunning. Why wasn't she always like this? Gorgeous and stunning?

-I’m waiting...and please be quick, I need to make lunch...-

-Sorry… I’m just... looking at you and... I can't actually come to common sense...-

-What?-

-You are stunning...-

did I just...

-Huh?-

I did, didn't I...?

-I’m...I...-

We looked at each other, still in shock with this statement, my face burning red and she was the same. Her cheeks red as a tomato and I couldn’t even understand if it's because she is happy or just mad. I was waiting for her to punch me or slap me or even worse… but nothing comes.

-Y... You’re speaking nonsense...-

-NO! I’m not!! You... look at you!-

-Stop...-

-You look super amazing like this... If only you..-

-If only what?-

Ooh, she was mad. Her expression changed immediately and I could tell she was slightly pissed at my superficial statement. Well I earned it, didn't I?

-Stop looking at people only with that they wear!!! I am a human. I like this type of clothing. I like to dress like this and act like it. I like to study. I like school activities… I don't drink much but like to get drunk too! I have a social life! I want a social life but... because of people like you I can't! People who judge just because I’m not 'cool' and 'laid back' like you. People like you made me like this! So don't...-

It was a flash. It was a moment of weakness. I couldn't control myself. 

I grabbed her chin and pushed my lips on hers, making her shut up. I just needed to kiss her so much. Her lips were so warm and skin so soft. I fell in love with those lips and body. And I knew it.

I was already losing my shit over her right now. Her angry expression. Her puffy eyes, trying to restrain her tears out of emotions and her red cheeks obviously made me realize she was embarrassed. And I loved it. I loved the power I had over her. I needed more. I needed to fully control her and make her mine.  
It was a selfish act, I know, but this is all I wanted right now. I needed it. I craved it so much it was a sin.  
Her eyes were wide open from shock but closed as soon as I licked her lips and tasted again that piece of Heaven I had now in front of me.  
When I moved away I wanted to say something but I received a hard clap directly across the cheek that took me aback a little.

-I... earned it....-

I said, but she didn't respond to me. 

-Yes...indeed you did!!-

After a few seconds of silence, she finally replied but still didn't run away from me. I grabbed my bruised cheek and tried to control myself this time. I needed to go easy. I can scare her off if I try to do anything else and I didn't want that.

-There you go again...you like me just because I’m like this...and not.... like myself...-

-I..I’m...sorry....-

-Right you are...-

Her eyes moved away but I could see the pain in her eyes and I knew I hurt her. I really did. And I wanted to make it up to her.

-Look..if you only..were a bit nicer..maybe people wouldn't treat you like this...-

-N..nicer? You all treat me like a nerd..like a nobody..!! My prickliness is only the result of your harassment!!- 

-My harassment? I was sent to detention because of you!!-

-I tried to save you, you ...idiot!!-

Huh? Wait, what?

Now...that I think about it... wait... she did...kind of... save me back then....

-Umm...-

-Umm what? You didn't even realize? Man!! I can't believe I was swiped off my feet by an idiot... can't even..aargh! What am I talking about? I should have known!! You were too perfect! Just damn!-

-I was...?-

I grin at that and fix my hair as she faced me again looking flushed all over. She just confessed to me and didn't even realize it. She was so cute I had to admit.

-Shut up!!! You took me by surprise in the bar but it won't happen again! I won't fall for you that's for sure. It was dark so I didn't even realize it was you. Thank God Kai was there with me...-

Ah, yes...Kai...I own her … hee he.

-But you liked me...you loved the way we communicated, didn't you? I liked it too!! I got to know a part of you I didn't know!! It was enjoyable!-

-I....-

-I loved the way we could talk and when you laughed I just....-

My hand brushed her hair and I tried not to kiss her again. Her lips were slowly parted and her eyes were sparkling so much as she just wanted me to continue talking to her. She looked so beautiful.

-...We have similar tastes! We mingle so good, plus you have an amazing body....-

Ah I know I crossed my limit again because of the face she was giving me right now. Shit again?

-Are you done?-

-Please... don't push me away like this...-

-Maybe...maybe when you stop looking at me as only a sex object... I will give you a chance...-

-You will?-

-I said maybe....-

-But it's not a no!!!-

-Are you dumb?-

-Challenge accepted!!!-

-W...what?-

Her face was more than confused now but I didn't want to explain myself. I got what I wanted. I got a positive... Or type of positive response from her and that made me realize I still have a chance.

-I want to swipe you off your feet again and then make you realize how much I care...-

-Well...this will be amusing!-

-Don't push me on the side yet! I will show you!!!-

-If you manage...to conquer me...and swipe me off my feet..theeen~

She came closer to me, her index finger reaching for my chin, making my mouth close. I didn't even realize it was open. What the Hell..?

-...Maybe I will become your girlfriend!!!-

-I accept this!!-

I spoke without thinking and this time if was her time to look confused. She wasn't expecting such a reaction from me and surely I wasn't expecting it either.  
I just wanted to have her... I wanted her to surrender to me. 

-...I...i have to go now....-

She wriggled her way out of my grip and this time I didn't even try to stop her. She just saluted me fast and ran away, reaching for the corner just to disappear behind it.   
I was still there, a bit shocked at what just happened and tried to sum it all up, but failed. My mind was racing.. my heart was beating really fast. I just declared to a nerdy girl I will try and conquer her heart... A girl I barely knew and didn't like from the beginning... she was the last person I ever would think of dating but ended up flirting with two times now.  
I even kissed her and got slapped right across the face. It was surely a day to remember...wasn't it?

 

*****

 

The night was dark, it was past midnight. The cold air reached my skin as I tried to cover myself from the cold. The covers weren't on my body so I opened up my eyes to find out where it was only to see someone standing in my room, pulling the covers off my body and onto the floor.  
I couldn't recognize the person there but apparently he or she came through the window. I wanted to scream but was afraid that the person might react harsh.

-Hello gorgeous...-

-H..huh?-

A female voice spoke, making me think a bit. That voice was familiar...

She walked over to me and finally the moonlight that was enlightening my room made her visible to me.  
It was Ruki... she was in front of me... shirt unbuttoned and her bra showing that sweet pink she was wearing. Her skirt was so short I could actually see her panties.. this was an...arousing scene.

-Nee...Rei-chaan.... the window was opened...-

-I’m...w..what are you doing here? Wasn't I suppose to...p..pick you up? Or something...-

She reached for my bed and crawled on top of me with a slow pace, licking her lips sensually in front of me.  
I was stuck in this scene for awhile, not noticing her hand moving down to my pajamas and tugging them gently.

-I..wanted to see if you were still serious about it... because ...you know I am...-

-Wow..I was..not expecting this... but...did you climb the tree? Because I’m on the second floor...-

-Yeah, I had to..but thank God it's next to your bedroom window so..it was worth it~

Again, she licked her lips eagerly in front of me before smashing them against mine. I was taken aback but still didn't stop her from what she was doing. She was literally all over me, her body brushing against mine. Her small round boobs were pressed against mine and the friction created with this drove me crazy. She was surely good with this. Not a noob at all.

Her legs spread, making mine lie between hers while she rubbed herself on my knee, seeking more friction.   
She groaned in my mouth, not breaking the kiss between us while rubbing her legs between mine. It felt so good and I needed more. I needed more friction.  
I grabbed her sweet ass and squeezed it between my palms, earning sweet groans from her. She looked so cute moaning and squirming so much, I needed more. I needed to see all of her erotic sides. I literally craved it now.

I flipped her over, making her back face the mattress while I kneeled on top of her, kissing her chest gently. My tongue trailed down, lower to her belly and licked her soft skin, tasting it, savoring every inch of it. She tasted like something I never tasted before.   
All my memories from the night before came back to me, making her even more desirable to me.

-R..Rei-chan...-

Her voice was ringing in my ears making me even more aroused. I removed her panties fast, slowly lifting her leg up on my shoulder while I made myself even more comfortable.   
I licked her gently, making sure to savor this moment since it was truly a blessing from God that she came to me tonight, while her voice rang even more in my head.  
Her body was moving like enchanted to my touch, squirming, pushing her back in the mattress, mouth wide open and eyes shut close. She was a bliss to see and have in my arms right now.

I slowly, not wanting to scare her, push my tongue inside of her, earning sweet, delicious moans back. This was my change to push a finger together with my tongue and move in slowly, circling it once, twice before I retreaded my tongue.  
I looked over at her and she seemed like a goddess spread over my bed, still panting, looking through hazy eyes down on me, wanting more.   
She was giving me such a hungry expression I couldn't control myself. I pushed in another finger, scissoring her, spreading those tensed muscles, making it easier to penetrate.

-God.... aan...-

Her moans were so lewd and loud I was afraid she would wake up everybody in the house. 

-Keep quiet baby~ don't want to get interrupted again, now wouldn't you?-

-No... not this time... babe...please..suck me up...I want your mouth...~

-You want me to lick you again?-

-Oh please...it...feels so good~ just..yeaaa-

She was giggling a lot and touching her breast with her hands, brushing them, playing with her own nipples through the fabric of the bra. Oh God I wanted those little buds in my mouth too but I had a tastier dish right now~ I couldn’t miss this chance.   
I bowed my head again, pulling my fingers out and replacing them with my tongue, earning more sounds and moans from her.

-I want to cum...ahhn~ make me...cum with your mouth...-

-You...are such a dirty talker...-

-Please...make me forget my name...-

-Mmmhh-

I obeyed and once again, drove her insane, as I moved my tongue deeper inside of her, brushing my fingers all over her clitoris. 

-My name...Rei-chaaan....my name ~

She moaned louder.

-Rukiii..lower...-

-Rei-chaaan~

-Ruki..!!-

-Don't call me that!!!-

What the...? Did her voice change? 

My head popped up and before I knew it, Kai was on my bed, looking at me with furious eyes. What the fuck? 

-What fucked up fantasies are you having over my cousin while you fuck me? How dare you!!!-

-Kai, what the fuck are you doing here?-

-You wanted to fuck me..so baby doll..here I am!!!-

She grinned and smiled at me while I pushed away from her, standing up from the bed, but I lost balance and hit my head on the floor, screaming louder as the pain came across my body. I tried to open my eyes but it was hard, I felt heavy and there was a sudden pressure all over my chest. I couldn't breathe.  
Then all of a sudden it stopped... I could move and inhale oxygen. When I opened up my eyes I noticed I was in bed, a small round ball of fur next to me. It was the neighbour’s cat....she came in through the open window and decided to sleep on my chest... again...

I looked around only to notice I was alone...in my pajamas...with a cat on top of me.   
Oh God, please tell me I didn't kiss the cat. Please let it not be real...  
My body was hot, still from the dream I apparently had and my mind was going crazy. That dream seemed so...real.  
It felt so..good and so realistic. I can't believe it, it was only a dream. Well.. what to expect? She just gave me a maybe on dating her and now a few hours late she assaults me? Right! As if..

My mind was losing it already and so was my body.  
I had to control myself. I needed to put more self control over my body and emotions..

But one thing was certain....

I was craving for her... Even more now…...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently i can't let go of my fics 8D it should have ended yeeeet...i don't want to make it tooo cliche'  
> we all know i write happy ending fics soooo...what is a fic with only a happy porn scene? lets make it more then that this time >D!!  
> Ueehehehehe~enjoy chapter 3  
> thank youuuu Desi for the betaaa~ <333

I tried really hard to conquer the girl I wanted to make mine...  
Never in my deepest dreams had I ever thought that I wanted a girl like that. I always thought my special someone would be an equal to me with the same taste as mine.  
But a student president… And on top of that a glasses girl?

Now this had to be a crazy dream.

Indeed it was not... Since I told her myself I will do everything in my power to make her mine...  
I didn't back down on my words.

I kept coming to her seat and telling her I wanted to go on a date... Even when she was doing her student president duties I waited for her to finish to ask her out. I was growing desperate...

Even Kai noticed and kept yelling at me to leave her alone... Even though Ruki wasn't the type of person that needed protection… At least not the person I’ve met before...  
She did act like a kitten at times but she was indeed a wolf in disguise.

This turned me on more than anything... Her personality wasn't all that bad once you got to talk to her...

I tried catching up to her during lunch break and ended up eating a few times with her.

We talked about random things; not fully sure what to talk about. We ended up talking about music and what we wanted to do after school. I loved to listen to her voice… She has that sensitive, low voice at school. The typical goody goody that everybody loves but at the same time ignores because she looks so plain.  
But I know she is not so plain as everybody thinks she is. There is one hottie underneath all that facade. 

-Why do you keep smiling like that?-

She asked me out of the blue as soon as I noticed that I was staring at her so deeply in thought.  
Oh damn, I must’ve looked like some sort of creep. I moved my face away, blushing as she only blinked at me and started laughing underneath her chin. She was so cute... I wanted to kiss her right away...

-D...don't laugh... I just l thought you looked really cute, that's all...-

-Sooo...? You stare at people you think are cute?-

-Don't be silly! I don't stare at other people, only at you...-

I said, not choosing my words correctly as I turned red in a matter of seconds. She did the same, turning her face away from me before slowly packing back her bento.

-I...you stupid... Y..you don't say those type of things to someone's face...-

-But it's true... I told you h… how I feel so why are so surprised?-

I didn't know if she was fully aware that my challenge was still on. I was hooked to the whole 'I will make you mine' words I spoke some time ago...  
She seemed to notice me more than usual. Even if we didn't interact too much at school since she was always around Kai and I was mostly with Uruha and Aoi.

Those two, to say it bluntly though... kept rooting for me to get what I want. Uruha even gave me a few tips on how to speak to someone who is not on the same level as me…  
It ended up a disaster since Ruki wasn't even on Uruha's level nor Aoi's... So I finished up cleaning the classroom all by myself since Ruki got seriously mad at a punchline I threw back at her...

Great job, Uruha... I owe you one... Remember that.

-I know... I just... think you are way too good at speaking embarrassing things....-

-Well.. I’m honest, that's all...-

I caressed my head and looked over at the side, noticing she was still blushing mad... Ruki was too cute... Her red cheeks and red ears made it clear to me that she was acknowledging me a little... or else she would have already hit me with something… like her bento...

Was it really embarrassing to Ruki to be honest or hear an honest reply? Well, that was one thing I found mostly cute about her.

I stopped myself from saying it out loud as my hand moved on its own, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her to face me.  
Ruki was still confused at everything that happened, and it happened fast as my body pushed forward, reaching for her lips as I sealed them together.

A gently touch, shy as a summer breeze, and tender like rose petals... Her lips felt so good and it seemed like it lasted for minutes. It took only a few seconds for us to part as Ruki pushed me away, wiping her lips with her sleeve.

-W..what are you doing all of a sudden? Damn… You are so embarrassing!!-

-Heee? But you didn't slap me… it's a good sign, right?-

As soon as Ruki realized what I said, her body moved up, hand grabbing her bento box.

-Y.....ou.... Damn… Fuck you!!! Shut up!! I’m leaving first!!-

After that she just ran off... Leaving me alone on the rooftop of the school. Damn. That was the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen. Her shy behavior and the fact that she couldn't be honest with herself were driving me insane. That was one thing I found incredibly cute… I needed to make her mine fast. I'm at my limit. It will be soon before my wall completely crumbles and I take her by force... and that was one thing I didn't want to do.

I don't want to make her hate me. She must fall for me on her own...

She needs to see this just like I see it.

She will accept me!! I know it!!

 

***

 

Of all the things that were supposed to happen... This is one of those I wish never happened.  
I actually felt butterflies inside my stomach for the first time, and on top of that from her...

I mean… seriously?? Why? I never liked girls like that… She is so bold... And rude… And stupid... She is hot and her voice is just my type… And her smile is…  
Wait…

Why did it go like this? I was just insulting her... Why the fuck am I thinking of her hot body and… ohh...m..my…

I shift my legs one across the other in order not to feel the slight tingling between my legs... Why did it turn out like this? My body was functioning on its own and the mere thought of her made me all hot and wet... Geez.

Why her? Why? Couldn't she have stayed away from me? I didn't want her to get this much under my skin...

Reita was her name... The average student with nothing much to do than being lazy all day and goofing around with her friends... I’m a student president. I can't waste time on someone like that.

Even though she has been quite persistent... She kept coming to me. Every time she got the chance, even during breaks...  
Waiting for me after school... Wanting to pick me up later at night.

How did it end up like this??

-Whem....-

My eyes moved to the side only to notice Kai standing in the meeting room of the student council, papers in hand and an irritating look upon her face. She looked quite pissed. I wonder why...

-Do you mind telling us why were you spacing out?-

Oh? Was she talking about me? Ah... fuck! Fuck!! WHAT?

-Err... I wasn't....?-

-Eiiight~ Let’s pretend for a mere moment we believe you. What was I saying just now?-

My mind went blank. I don't know, I wasn't listening... I need to check the papers in front of me to remember the subject of this talk... Oh... Right.

-P…piercings and bleach?-

I hope I got this right... Please tell me I did. Kai will kill me... My cousin only frowned and gave me her usual 'you got off the hook fast' look before resuming the meeting. Phewww... That was a fast save.

Wait... Bleach? Umm.. isn't Reita bleached? And pierced? Huh.... I wonder what this will be about.

-Someone gave us reports of students getting bleached and told us to do something about it. We need to keep the rules in mind and stop students from breaking th..-

-Excuse me but... Forcing students like that isn't motivating at all....-

I spoke, not realizing what I just said. All of the students looked over at me with a confused expression.

-Err.... sorry I think we need to earn the students’ trust... to ... go with the flow and maybe... you know… loosen a bit this rule of...-

-Are you out of your mind?-

-I’m not... I just think that... Depraving students of their freedom to express themselves is...-

-It's not expressing themselves. It's being a hooligan...-

-But if we become more flexible, they will also concentrate maybe on better sides of the school itself. This is not a prison for God's sake, it's a school. We need to listen to them...-

-I think you don't grasp the...-

-Enough!! Stop interrupting me!!! I need to speak!-

My body moved on its own as I rose up from my seat and slammed my hand against the table. The papers Kai was holding in her hands fell on the floor all over the room as the other students started chatting and whispering to themselves. Some of them seemed to listen to me carefully while some grimaced and didn't look so amused at my suggestion.

-You say we should try to understand them? To... be more flexible you say...?-

-Yes... let's take a different approach to them. Maybe when they realize we are letting them be themselves... maybe... They will try to work harder... We need to see what could happen...-

Her eyebrows frowned and she turned around, looking out of the window. As I walked by her to try to talk to her, I looked over outside and noticed Reita and some other girls sitting on the bench. They were reading some books... Or at least trying to read but still looked like they were trying to concentrate.

I caught myself smiling at that as Reita looked really cute... With her blonde hair slowly falling over her neck and her lips curling in a gentle smile...  
Wha…

-What...?-

When I turned around, Kai was shocked. She kept her eyes on me as she noticed I was looking at Reita and smiling...

-I’m not...-

-I think Ruki has a point!-

Another girl in the class raised her hand to speak, distracting us both with that we were thinking. 

-I mean… We can try?-

-Are you out of your mind?-

Another one spoke against the first one. Two more students joined the argument and made it hard to follow. Now it was a complete mess. I didn't even know what to do.

-Now now!-

Kai clapped her hands, making all the students tone down. Kai used to always have the situation under control. Not as much as me, of course. I was a disaster... But the students did elect me to be president... I don't know why.

\- We all need to vote on this once since it's not only one now... We’ll all write on paper what we think of the proposal and who is against it. When the voting is done we shall decide what to do. In the meantime, we need a break. I need a break... dismissed!!-

The classroom was slowly being emptied, while me and Kai were the ones not moving. My cousin was giving me the silent treatment as I tried to avoid the subject.

-Is it because of her?-

-N… no!!-

I knew what she meant, yet I tried to deny it.

-Where did I go wrong? Did I do something to deserve this? I'm really trying my best.-

-Please, Kai, stop. It's not you... Don't be like this...-

-You even went against me on the council... I don't know what to think...-

She looked so lost and shocked. I moved over at her and patted her shoulder gently. I didn't want to upset my cousin... I didn't want to make her worry about me.

-Please! It has nothing to do with you... It's just...-

-You like her, right?-

I went silent as I tried to deny it once again. Words were not forming in my mouth, even though I wanted to speak. I wanted to deny this but... I couldn't.  
My silence made Kai realize she hit the nail as she moved away from me and went towards the door.

-I don't care who you sleep with but... on Monday - a long pause, then she spoke - I want your report on this. I need to know what you fully think of this. Think about the student council too. Don't get distracted.-

After that she just went outside and left me there, now completely alone.

What was I supposed to do? What will happen now...?

 

***

 

When I noticed Ruki coming out of the school I immediately stood up and left Uruha and Aoi to themselves. I wanted to go to her side so badly I didn't even realize there were still other students around. I just didn't give a damn.

-Nee, Ru-chan!-

I called out to her and noticed her surprised reaction. For a moment I thought she would scream at me and tell me not to call her that. But the only reaction I got was a huge blush and a headshake.

-S..so cute...-

I spoke, standing next to her as she heard me and slapped my hand hard.

-N..not so loud… What if someone hears you!-

-Even your slap was so cute... I can't help iiit-

My voice came out as a whine, making her chuckle a bit and grab my hand. That took me aback as she dragged me behind the school gates. Oh boy ooooh boy, this was like some sort of real fantasy come true...

Please God, I want to harass her now...

-Listen to me!-

-Yes!!!- 

I spatted out, not listening to her finish her sentence... I know I was making a dumb face because she was looking at me a little creeped out and asked me if I'm aware of what I'm agreeing to. Anything she asks can be a yes! I know she is asking for me… Hell yeah I will!

-Good... So if your grades get up I miiight consider going out with you!-

-H..huh?-

Was… that a joke?

-Yeaa! We had a little argument about students like you...-

-My grades are average... the fuck?-

-See? Exactly this!! Loosen the attitude and the swearing to other people! I need you to be better than that!-

-A...are you making me into a role model? Is that a joke? I thought you liked the looks of mine and this...-

My hands moved over my body and curves, making her blush even more. Bingo!

-It's not the point what I like... You need to get better so we can abolish the ban on bleached hair and piercings... Or rather... making it a little bit less.... severe...-

-You’re doing this... for that?-

I knew my mind was playing tricks on me but… the heck did she just say?-

-I want the student council to leave you alone. I mean not only you but all the students… Don't get the wrong idea...-

Her blushing face made it obvious it was mostly my fault for this... She wanted to make changes to the school rules because she… wanted the school to go easy on me? Didn't she? She was too adorable for words.

-I miiight... consider this~

My teasing voice made her head rise up as she was curious of what I was about to say. It made me even more curious of what her reaction would be. I needed to make use of this. This was my chance.

-Kiss me.-

-W… what?-

-Give me some motivation... I need it to concentrate!!-

-I can't... we are at school and... no!!-

My hand moved on its own as I grabbed her and dragged her around the corner where we could finally be alone, behind the school trees and gates.

Our lips met and the solid touch of them made my heart race. They were so soft and warm... I love it when our lips met like this even for a slight second.

Her mouth opened almost unconsciously, so I had to abuse of this advantage as I slipped my tongue inside her mouth. She was finally growing fond of me… Or at least of me doing these sort of things to her.

From that smart ass rebel she was, she was finally giving in.

She moaned into the kiss, slowly melting into my arms. I want to do so much more to her... I want to make her mine and make her realize I mean it. Not as a joke.. .but the real thing.

I know she still had her doubts about me... but I had to be convincing. I can't only abuse her and her body like this. I needed to get her heart first.

As our lips parted, she slowly opened her eyes and blushed, looking at me directly, not making eye contact.

-I want to do so much more to you... So... so much more...-

-Y... you are...-

-But I won’t...-

-Huh?-

She looked quite shocked at those words, as if the wanted me to do more or just fight for it. Was she really hoping for this? Well... I got her hooked up. Now I needed to rile her in slowly...

-Not yet, that is... As soon as my grades get up... Please let me hold you like you deserve!-

-I... I'm ...not sure I...-

-Please… I will do it for you. If it means something to you, so please... Until then... wait for me?-

She didn't reply. She only nodded slightly, bowing her head down as in defeat. I had to get my head straight and make my grades go up...

I won't go back on my word... I don't want her to think of me as something I would say only to lure her in bed with me. I wanted to be serious with her.

I want her to realize my feelings. And I think I’m on the right way...

 

Right?


End file.
